Extraordinary Girl
by Those Who Matter Don't Mind
Summary: Luna Lovegood is a very complex person. At first glance, she might seem like a strange girl who doesn’t care what anybody thinks about her. At first glance, you would be wrong about her.


**A/N: Hello again. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a bit, but I've been kind of busy. This story was written from the heart by the way. We had an entire class meeting today starting with 5 people complaining about my friend and I. It kind of surprised me though, there were more people on my side than the conformists. It was weird, the entire class meeting was about me. I finally made my opinion heard and got a standing ovation. Also, my awesome saucome sub is calling the main bully's (aka "Luscious" gag) mom. Dun dun… I just got American Idiot (Greenday for those who don't know) so you can expect more songfics soon. Enough of that, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable (HP) belongs to JKR, the song is "Extraordinary Girl" by Greenday.**

Luna Lovegood is a very complex person. At first glance, she might seem like a strange girl who doesn't care what anybody thinks about her. At first glance, you would be wrong about her.

_She's an extraordinary girl_

She looks around the school, she sees the other girls. They're conformists. Almost everyone is a conformist. The world was full of people who dressed to fit in. They wanted to be as ordinary as possible.

_In an ordinary world_

Luna tried to get away from them. She truly did. However, she soon found that was quite impossible. They were everywhere. Giggling, happy people who had no idea how it felt to be tormented. Who didn't think of how it made their victims feel when they tormented them.

_And she can't seem to get away_

Harry Potter was your average, run of the mill, teenage boy who had to save a world of magic from one of the most evil people to ever live. He was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a Gryffindor. He was almost put in Slytherin. He often wonders if it was because he wasn't as brave as everybody thought. Gryffindors are brave at heart. Not in the head.

_He lacks the courage in his mind_

He was an orphan. His parents died by the aforementioned evil person, Voldemort. He was left on the front porch of his aunt and uncle's house after the incident. Little did the rest of his world know, he hadn't been brought up how they had expected. He didn't even know who he was.

_Like a child left behind_

He dreaded the times he had to stay in his cupboard for weeks at a time with little or no food. It was damp and cold in the cupboard.

_Like a pet left in the rain_

At night, Luna would sit in her dormitory. She cast locking and silencing charms around the room. At night, she cried. She cried out all her feelings.

_She's all alone again_

After she felt she was thoroughly calmed down, she would wipe her eyes, clean herself up, and head down to the common room to finish her homework.

_Wipin' the tears from her eyes_

Harry wondered how he retained all that stress. If he didn't live to kill Voldemort, the rest of his world wouldn't be able to survive.

_Some days he feels like Dyin'_

Luna didn't want to cry, she just did. It wasn't her fault. Those other girls were merciless. They called her "Loony". She wasn't born odd. She was made this way. She started her teary ritual when her mother died. Her father was the editor of the Quibbler so she had to get used to disrepute. She made her heart hard during the day. She only showed her true feelings when there was nobody to hear.

_She gets so sick of cryin'_

Luna was a natural born beauty. Her long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and sender figure were enough to make any boy drool at the sight of her. That is, if she was one of _them_. She dressed to her mood. She only wanted to be accepted for who she was.

_She sees a mirror of herself_

No matter how great she looked on any given day, she would gladly give up her looks to be accepted. As long as she was still herself, it didn't matter.

_An image she wants to sell_

However, there was nobody she could think of who would possibly want to look like her. Luna could be overly humble at times.

_To anyone willin' to buy_

Harry was one of the boys in the school who could see past the outer layer. He saw Luna for what she really was. When they finally told each other their feelings, and shard their first kiss, it amazed her how good it felt. She was accepted. It made her forget all about the girl in her mirror.

_He steals the image in her kiss_

When he was with her, he made her feel special. Her heart didn't have to ache to be accepted anymore.

_From her hearts apocalypse_

That lonely girl who everybody made fun of, but no one actually knew, felt special for once in her life.

_From the one called whatsername_

The tears she cried every night were no longer for recognition, but tears of thankfulness. At last, she felt something was going right in her life

_She's all alone again_

When she fulfilled her still nightly ritual, she would wipe her eyes and go to her common room without shame of her blotchy, tear stained face.

_Wipin' the tears from her eyes_

Harry would live each day as if it were his last. He loved every minute of it. He spent all his spare time with his beloved Luna and never missed the opportunity to tell her how beautiful she was. After all, nobody knew when Voldemort would decide it was time for the final battle. When it came, Harry would be ready.

_Some days he feels like Dyin'_

Luna may have still let her feelings out every night, but not for as long. She had finally decided it was time to ease up a bit. It didn't give her the feeling of security and familiarity it used to. Only Harry could give her that.

_She gets so sick of cryin'_

During breaks, when she went home and Harry wasn't with her, the old feelings would return.

_She's all alone again_

She couldn't let her father know how she felt. He still thought of her as "his little moon flower". If he knew what she went though, it would break his heart. Even at home, she had always had to hide her feelings.

_Wipin' the tears from her eyes_

When they were apart, Harry found himself thinking for hours at a time. Thinking was not a good thing to do. It made him realize bad the world had gotten.

_Some days he feels like dyin_

Both of them found solace in the other. They were each other's light in a world full of dark.

_Some days it's not worth tryin' _

When they were reunited, they told each other endlessly how terrible their lives would be without the other.

_Now that they both are findin'_

As Luna caught up with Harry, all her negative thoughts disappeared. When she was with him, she knew she would never have to suppress her thoughts or hide her mind-set.

_She gets so sick of cryin'_

Harry, Luna's solid rock in a changing, cruel, conforming world. Luna, Harry's warm, comforting sunshine in a bleak, grey world. Together forever.

_She's an extraordinary girl_

_An extraordinary girl _

_An extraordinary girl _

_An extraordinary girl _

Always there.

**A/N: 1,136 words. Kindly review. **


End file.
